


bruise

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Dan is clearly losing his mind, breathing hard and holding on to Phil tightly, but Phil doesn’t let up, stroking a hand down Dan’s side as he bites down over each tender spot.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	bruise

Phil’s laying back, long legs stretched out along the sofa and one foot resting on the floor so that Dan can fit between his legs, laying on top of him. He’s propped up with an elbow so they can kiss, Phil’s hands in his hair and on his waist like he can somehow pull Dan closer, like they aren’t already all up in each other’s space. 

They’ve been here for a while. They’re warm, pressed together fully clothed like this, and Phil’s absently twisting his fingers into a particularly long curl, yanking gently just to feel Dan’s little shiver in response. He pulls again, guiding Dan’s head to the side so he can comfortably kiss his neck, smiling against the skin when Dan sighs. Dan shifts back a little bit so that they can very inelegantly roll onto their sides, Dan pressed into the back of the couch. They barely fit like this, but it’s cozy and warm and they’re used to occupying the space of a single person together anyway. 

Phil pushes his knee between Dan’s and kisses the join of his neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in. Dan gasps and traces a hand up Phil’s spine, gripping the back of his neck to keep him there. Phil just redoubles his efforts, sucking harsh kisses along Dan’s throat. 

Time passes; Dan couldn’t say how much. All he knows is heat and warmth and the way that they sound breathing against each other, his own soft whimpering and whining and Phil’s encouraging squeezes and kisses. Dan is clearly losing his mind, breathing hard and holding on to Phil tightly, but Phil doesn’t let up, stroking a hand down Dan’s side as he bites down over each tender spot. 

“Phil,” Dan gasps, gripping Phil’s arm for dear life as he rolls his hips forward, completely unable to stop himself. Phil grunts a little, grinding forward and pushing Dan deeper into the sofa as he moans low in his throat. “Phil,” he says a little louder, arching his neck a little bit in an effort to get some space; it doesn’t work. Phil just follows him, hands gripping tightly to his hips. He bites down on Dan’s collarbone and Dan jolts, moaning high and helpless. 

“Phil we can’t fuck on the couch again you have to stop so we can move -“ he manages all in one exhale, panting when Phil finally does move back a little bit, leaning up to capture his mouth in a kiss that has no right being as dirty as it is for two people who have essentially just been making out. Dan can feel that they’re both hard; he’s been aching for god knows how long, but sometimes that just makes it better. 

Phil rocks forward hard, pressing them together impossibly close one second and pulling back the next so he can fit a hand between them, shoving Dan’s sweats down low enough to get to his cock, hard and leaking. Dan moans right into Phil’s mouth, hips stuttering forward. Phil pushes him back hard against the back of the couch, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking him at an almost punishing pace, thumbing at the head to spread the moisture there. Dan whines at the contact, the suddenness of it and the quickness of it and the heat, and almost before he knows it he’s coming, Phil’s tongue in his mouth. Phil’s hand dips into his own underwear and he just keeps pushing against Dan’s mouth as he jerks himself. Dan kisses him back hard, reaching to grip tight at Phil’s ass, encouraging him to thrust forward into his palm until he’s coming too, mouth going slack against Dan’s as they breathe against each other. 

Phil reaches up, swiping his hand lazily on his shirt before pressing a thumb down hard into Dan’s throat. Dan hisses at the pain of it and then swallows as he makes eye contact with Phil, taking in the smug, hungry expression there. 

“Hickeys, Phil?” he teases, wincing a little as Phil pushes his thumb into another one, clearly watching the colors bloom. 

“You weren’t complaining,” Phil says, smiling, nipping gently at one of the marks, the combination of pain and oversensitivity and pleasure taking Dan’s breath away for a moment. He rolls his eyes anyway, pretending to be unaffected as Phil leans back a little to survey his handiwork. 

“You’ll do,” Phil decides, leaning in to press one more biting kiss to his throat before springing off the couch, pulling Dan with him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr prompted modern day hickey fic :)
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
